


baby, I'll come back to you

by olympvs pods (olympvs), read by (bluedreaming)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Dorms, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs%20pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Johnny misses Mark when he's away.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop, podfIDIC: Seed 2





	baby, I'll come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by olympvs from a the PodfIDIC challenge [Seed 2](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/1747.html) script by [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue). Cover by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel).

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:26 
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.7 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/baby-ill-come-back-to-you-by-olympvs-read-by-bluedreaming)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** baby, I'll come back to you 
  * **Author:** olympvs 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Cover artist:** words_unravel 



* * *

# baby, I'll come back to you

Johnny rounded the corner, stopping short when he saw Mark sprawled across one of the couches in the living room. He had one arm cradled behind his head, the other holding his phone in front of him as he scrolled through something with a mostly blank stare. Johnny eyed the place where the soles of Mark’s sneakers were resting against the couch cushions. 

He leaned against the open door frame as he said, “‘Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Mark’s head jerked, face crinkling into a wide smile when he saw Johnny. 

“Why not? I live in this dorm too, you know.” 

“Doesn’t SuperM have you running around for the next, like, week straight? I didn’t think you’d have any time to hang out here.” 

Mark shrugged a shoulder, still looking at Johnny with wide, sparkling eyes and that goofy grin. 

“Were you going to come in, or did you just want to keep looking at my face?” He was barely holding back his laughter, and Johnny rolled his eyes. 

He grabbed a water from the nearby fridge before he made his way to the couch, picking up Mark’s feet and dropping them on the floor with a heavy thud. He ignored Mark’s protests, brushing off invisible dirt from the cushions before sitting down. Mark shifted, dropping his legs in Johnny’s lap and raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

Movement in the hallway outside caught Johnny’s attention. 

“Hey, Taeil,” he called. He jammed a thumb in Mark’s direction. “Did you see that Mark’s back? He missed me so much he couldn’t even be away for a couple days.” 

Taeil barely looked in their direction, doing a cursory glance around the room. “Uh huh, that’s nice. Hey, is Yuta in there? No? Damn it.” He muttered something to himself as he stalked off in the opposite direction. 

Johnny thought about asking for half a second before deciding he was better off not knowing. 

“Dude,” Mark laughed, voice coming out a little strained. He wouldn’t look in Johnny’s direction. “You don’t have to lie to make yourself seem cooler.” 

Johnny looked at Mark; the defensive hunch of his shoulders, the nervous flicker of his tongue against his lips. He rested a hand on Mark’s ankle, warm and solid, and waited until Mark met his eyes. 

“Was I lying?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Voiceteam: Audio Garden](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html) mystery box challenge for day three.


End file.
